


Moon's Waltz

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Fluff, Misunderstandings, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Olivia finds Inigo sneaking away from camp with you. When she follows afterwards, she's surprised with what she sees.





	Moon's Waltz

Everybody in camp knows of your relationship with Inigo and the love that the two of you share for each other. It initially came off as quite the surprise when it became known to the other Shepherds that the pair of you were an item, especially considering how Inigo often chased skirts. Some even doubted the authenticity of your relationship or even believed that it wouldn't last long, but they were all proven wrong when they saw just how close the both of you were.

Both you and Inigo were quite lovey dovey with each other, almost inseperable and sickengly so. The two of you worked well fighting side by side, always looking out for each other and moving in sync. While the both of you were rather shy with public displays of affection, it's hard to miss the loving gazes you gave one another whenever relaxing in camp. It was actually rather cute the way Inigo would link his hands with yours and sneak you a kiss when he thought nobody was looking, only to become extremely flustered whenever somebody would bring it up later and tease him about it.

And of course, Olivia was happy for her son and fully accepted and supported your relationship. You made Inigo happy and helped bring out the best in him, and that was more than enough for the dancer to approve of you. The young woman can still remember the day her son came up to her, a blush on his cheeks and bashful smile on his lips as he announced the officiality of his relationship with you. She had never seen him so happy before.

It's late into the night with the stars and moon illuminating the sky, and Olivia is up and about, strolling around the camp to get some fresh air. From the corner of her eyes, she spots you and Inigo sneaking away from your respective shared tent and heading towards the nearby forest, the young man pulling you along by the hand while wearing an eager grin with you following behind him and giggling.

For a moment, Olivia is confused, and she cocks her head to the side. It's only then does she remember that she's heard stories like this before from books or other people about couples' escapades into the forests to relieve themselves of the sexual tension between one another. Olivia's face flushes several shades of red as she recounts stories she's heard of love and passion against the trees or earthly ground.

The young woman understands that both you and Inigo are young, so she isn't surprised if the both of you wish to be physically intimate with each other and feel the other's warmth, but even so, Olivia will not have it! Those acts of pure love and passion should be conducted in the safety and privacy of the tents and not out in the forests where enemies can appear out of nowhere!

Feeling a sudden surge in confidence to educate both you and Inigo, the dancer decides to follow behind you two. Since she hesitated on trailing behind you both at first, she had lost sight of where the pair of you might have possibly gone, but she has an idea of the general direction. She blindly wanders around for a while, delving deeper into the thicket of trees as her eyes scan the area.

As the leaves crunch underneath Olivia's feet, she considers what to say and hopes that she can catch up with you both before you can engage in such salacious acts. There's movement from just beyond a small clearing in the trees, and the young woman follows it. She mentally prepares herself to provide a lesson on safe sex, but the sight that greets her is _completely_ different from what she was expecting.

By the edge of a lake, both Inigo's figure and your own twirl and spin about in an easygoing rhythm. The mercenary's palm is flush against yours, fingers woven perfectly together in a firm and trusting grip. The other hand lies on the small of your back, never straying from its place as Inigo leads you through a dance.

The both of you move in synchronized harmony, gazes locked with one another without a single care in the world. You're both smiling at each other, and even from such a distance, Olivia can see just how wide those mirrored smiles are. It illuminates both your face and Inigo's, accentuating the dust of pink across your cheeks.

The stars and moon above shine brilliantly like a spotlight, the light catching in your hair as well as Inigo's in a breathtaking way. Although there's little space in between both of your bodies, the atmosphere around the pair of you is sweet and innocent, heads tilted to the sides as you each admire one another and wonder to yourselves how you could have gotten so lucky to be with the one in front of you.

Unable to take her eyes away from the two dancing figures, Olivia is reminded of those times she danced with her husband like that, lost in each other's eyes... The young woman can see the great love between you two, and it makes her heart swell with joy. It's contagious, she thinks idly to herself, but in all the right ways.

Forgetting that she had secretly followed the two, Olivia tries to move closer to get a better view, her body brushing against some bushes and alerting the couple of a newcomer with a rustling sound. Immediately, you and Inigo snap out of your shared reverie, snapping your heads towards the source. Out of pure instinct and assuming the worst, Inigo pulls you close against his chest in a protective embrace. You can hear his heart thudding wildly against his chest, and the young man glares at the dark, only to have his eyes widen in surprise when he sees who it is.

"Mother?!" He squeaks, his heartbeat still racing, but this time out of embarrassment. Inigo's hold on you loosens as the young woman flashes an apologetic smile, her cheeks becoming almost as flushed as her son's when she finds out she's been caught on peering in what was most likely a private moment between you two, no matter how chaste.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was... _worried_ when I saw you both sneaking away from the camp," Olivia explains vaguely. There's no way she's going to share her exact reason as to what she was worried about, however.

Not knowing how to respond or what else to say, an awkward silence hangs in the air between you three. You bow your head and stare at the ground, unable to bring yourself to look at either mother or son. As the silence drags on, you start to fidget, but thankfully, Olivia finally decides to speak up.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll leave you two to it then," she fumbles a bit with her words before turning around to return to her tent.

Inigo can't bring himself to say anything, still feeling rather awkward that his mom had caught and watched him dancing, especially when he was being a lovesick fool with you. The mercenary's cheeks and tips of his ears burn with heavy embarrassment, watching Olivia's retreating figure before she pauses, turning around again and flashing the pair of you a beaming smile.

"By the way," she adds, "That's a very lovely dance the two of you share."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure what this was supposed to be, but I needed to take a break from writing angst for Inigo, haha.


End file.
